


【润旭】妃子凶猛，尊上难为第14章

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双龙, 捆绑, 道具, 限制射精
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 替阿雪写的车，有些粗暴，慎入，慎入！！！
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 16





	【润旭】妃子凶猛，尊上难为第14章

**Author's Note:**

> 替阿雪写的车，有些粗暴，慎入，慎入！！！

第14章 

预警：捆绑、绳缚、道具、限制射精，双龙……

“你，你敢？别忘了本座的魔后未定，你若冒犯了我……唔唔……”

被天帝攫住，丝毫动弹不得的旭凤此刻依旧倔强，那双凤眸灼灼如火，一眨不眨的望着对面的天帝，然而颤巍巍的语音却泄漏了一丝脆弱。

即便是仿若落入猎人网中的猎物，身为世间独一无二的魔尊，他也不想失掉这份尊严。

奈何话未说完，红唇便被对方堵住，随即疾风暴雨一般的吻，将所有的拒绝都吞入腹中。

天帝慢条斯理地逗引着魔尊的唇舌嬉戏，眼眸沉沉，扫过那双由犀利渐渐软化而泛红的凤眸，手指翻转，已掏出一根灵气萦绕的绳子，正是天庭捉拿要犯用的捆仙绳。

被吻得迷迷糊糊的旭凤睁眼一瞧，却见那人拿着那绳一甩一动，金灿灿的外身顿时化作了殷殷红炎，想到方才天帝的威胁之语，越发惊怖的叫道：

“不，不行……我堂堂魔尊，怎能如此……”

他自顾自胡乱推拒着对方，然而那点气力在天帝看来杯水车薪，根本撼动不得，耳垂一热，却是对方衔上了那片软肉，在耳畔絮絮的道：

“臣还未试过与尊上这样，尊上可要轻点声，免得被外面的人听见，损了尊上的威严……”

敏感的耳垂被人舔舐玩弄，旭凤从脊椎骨掠过一股快意，底下的物件越发动容，顿时直直的翘起了头，然而提到跪在外面的夜神穷奇，满腔火热却化作寒冰撒落，只能色厉内荏叫着：

“你走开！本座命令你即刻离开，不！！”那红绳似有意识般的覆上自己的身体，他无奈的叫出声来，身体却依然被绳子牢牢缚住，向对方展示着所有被蹂躏过的痕迹。

眼前是最美丽的一幕景，体态修长的青年被红绳环绕，双臂被扭到身后缚住，而绳子在膝盖处成结，被拉扯着的双腿大大的向两边打开，冰雪铸就的肌肤仿若被烈火萦绕，又似雪中的一点寒梅暗香氤氲，越能勾起人心底的渴望和施虐欲。

天帝的目光越发冷冽，从雪白布满无数青紫瘀痕的身躯，逡巡到被吮吸胀大周边牙痕隐隐的乳粒，还有被使用殆尽有些肿胀不堪渗出浊液的花穴，淡淡的道：“看来尊上被那蛮荒小妖服侍的不错……”

男人侵略的眸光犹如实质，仿佛要透过那薄薄的皮肤看进骨头里，他用力撕扯着将自己手腕牢牢缚在身后的绳子，却根本解不开，只能眼睁睁看着那人慢慢的俯下身子，两指如电，已侵入松软泥泞的穴口，伴随着淫靡的噗嗤声，湿滑的液体汩汩流出，越发叫人耳红心跳。

“不，快解开……”旭凤只觉浑身颤栗，被开发过敏感至极的花径一张一翕的回应着对方指尖的探入，即便昨夜被使用过无数次，此刻却依然如不知飨足的兽，贪求着对方的硕大，他不免叫出声来，尤其在对方有意无意的碾过那处肠壁时身子一僵。

“够，够了……本座命令你即刻住手，唔……不，啊啊啊……”

他尖叫着，想要用力闭拢大开着的腿，想要逃开男人肆掠的指，然而早已被调教过千百遍的身体还是不由自主的颤抖着，萋萋芳草间的小雀早已抬头，正有气无力的吐出稀薄的清液。

“尊上，你该明白，只有臣才是最适合你的人。”天帝叹息着，抱起了瘫软的魔尊，不由分说将膨胀的硬块纳入湿滑的甬道，骑乘的姿势让两人结合的更为紧密，而疾如雷霆的冲撞让旭凤闷哼了一声，无从借力的他只能额头靠在男人的胸膛随之波动。

前所未有的深度和撞击宛如过电一般，整个头皮都在发麻和颤抖，旭凤不停的叫骂着，而语句却在下一刻被上下起伏的动作撞得支离破碎，只能嗫嚅着低低的喘息：

“你滚开，不，不行……本座，本座不要了……哈啊，哈啊，啊……”

天帝搂紧了怀中的身躯，一下又一下用力的顶弄着，泄愤似得将自己硬邦邦的龙根在肏开的幽穴里肆虐，刻意的绕着那处肉壁打转，眸中风雷聚集，杀意滚滚而来，那一刻，他真的很想把那个小妖和外面跪着的人统统灭杀，这样就不会有人跟他抢尊上了。

尊上只能是他一个人的，只能是他的！！

他用眼角余光掠过那微微虚掩的门，想到从昨夜起就跪在外面的夜神穷奇，唇角一勾，双臂使力，竟托起魔尊的身躯重重落下，青年发出泣不成声的哀嚎，平坦的腹部宛如水波般凸出一个可观的形状，手脚挣动想要从他手中逃开，却只能睁开迷茫的眼，嗫嚅着：

“唔……别，别伤了腹中的孩儿……”兴许此时此刻，也唯有腹中的灵胎才能阻止眼前天帝的怒火，旭凤祈求的目光一眨不眨的望向有些癫狂的对方，清凌凌的凤眸禁不住充斥着满满的泪水，沿着脸颊一滴滴的落下。

“无妨，臣问过魔医，些许情事不妨碍……”天帝势在必得的叫道，怜惜的吻去魔尊脸上零落的泪珠，底下的动作却越发凶如猛虎，一次一次的托起，一次又一次的落下，坠落的失重感混着前所未有的深入触感让旭凤几乎说不出话来，只能从齿缝间发出低低的告饶。

“哈啊……啊，不，不行了……呜……”高亢的叫声从微敞开的门呼啸而出，激得跪在廊下的两人勃然变色，穷奇目中绿光闪烁，膝盖下地砖早已裂成无数块，而夜神擢紧的手掌心，却依稀血色蔓延。

两人盯着不停传来魔尊呻吟的寝宫，越发心头愤恨不堪，奈何如今魔尊分身乏术，没有开口赦免他们，又怎能随意起身，只能徒之奈何。

男人的双臂如同铁钳，紧紧捉住依然酸胀不堪的腿根，肆意顶弄着大敞着的谷口，微凉的风随着急剧的动作侵入了肠道，稍稍缓解了几分灼热滚烫到极限的胀满感，旭凤的泪落得越发的急，然而若有若无的羞耻感还是让他禁不住收紧了穴口，激得身下的人更是频频而动。

旋即快感似翻涌的潮水灭顶而来，魔尊不由自主的浑身颤抖，搭在天帝小腹上的雀头也不免抽抽搭搭的想要喷薄而出，奈何一只骨节分明的指按上，却把出口那道隙缝堵得死死。

“唔……放，放手……”魔尊抬起雾蒙蒙的眼，那双含泪的凤眸极美，却让天帝笑出了声，贴近的胸传来隆隆的震动，旭凤勉强忍耐着在巅峰顶点却不能释放的麻痒感，然而下一刻在听见男人低沉的语调时怔住，心中又酸又涩。

“尊上，臣真想把你藏起来，藏在只有臣一个人知道的地方……”天帝爱怜的吻过那湿漉漉的脸颊，粗糙的指尖拂过冠状柱顶的端口，自己也加紧了动作，感受着对方骤然一顿，随后与自己一起在间隙中悉数喷出满把浊液，微阖的眼角突然落下了一滴泪。

“傻瓜，本座最喜欢你，你又何必如此……”高潮过后的身体轻飘飘似在云端，魔尊也失了几分警惕，听见那样自苦的话语，却忍不住安慰。对于天帝他自然也是爱的，若说爱意比那穷奇夜神不知多了多少，奈何一颗心只有这么大，分给了他们，分给天帝的也就不再完整。

他何尝不知天帝想要的是完完全全的自己，奈何造化弄人，既然纳了夜神穷奇为妃，自然不能厚此薄彼，也要一视同仁才是，好在如今腹中之子尘埃落定，天帝当了魔后，兴许以后也不会在想东想西了，自己能够完全给予他的，也只有魔后这个尊位了。

魔尊想到此处，不免一叹，然而骤然间身体被翻转开来，那红绳扭七扭八，又将自己捆缚成趴跪的姿势，双臂前展，只能揪着皱巴巴凌乱不堪的被褥，而后臀高高挺起，露出早已斑斑狼藉的股间，想起昔日天帝在床上的英姿，惊得他都结巴起来。

“你，你有完没完……本座说够了……唔啊！！”

伴随着一声大叫，魔尊震怖的发觉那束着自己身体的红绳正在慢慢收紧，划过股沟的绳结正随着收紧的绳子一点点没入毫不设防的媚肉，那绳结粗糙，摩擦得向两侧翻开的肠肉生疼，但随之而来的是喷发的火花自脊椎骨又一次袭上头顶的快感。

“什么……什么东西，不，不要！！呜啊啊……”

魔尊抑制不住骇异的叫出声来，前方饱满的囊袋根部被红绳死死系住，连带着软趴趴的柱身也被绕了几圈，而最让人恐惧的是后方不知几时有个极其粗大的异物在探头探脑，时不时朝着红肿撑开再也合不拢的花蕊中掠去，那物极大，光一个顶端便撑得穴口快要裂开。

此刻他背后并未生有双眼，若他能看见后方，自然会目眦欲裂，只因那异物分明是密密的红绳筑成的一根巨棍，尺寸惊人，竟比天帝粗长的巨物还大上一圈，满把都握不住，魔尊吃痛不已的向前爬去，然而不得自由的他依然被擢紧了纤细的腰肢，一点点的吃了进去。

“呜啊，好疼！！本座杀了你！！呜呜……”

鲜红似血的巨柱在抗拒声中越过绳结，一点点没入颤巍巍汗珠淋漓的身体，青年白皙的身子早已被打上各式各样新的印痕，重叠在先前的青紫瘀痕上，而雪色的臀瓣更是重灾区，红痕遍布，指印深深，几乎找不到一块完好的皮肉，恰与狠狠勒住股沟的红绳相印成趣。

最惨的是早已被肏弄得残破不堪的花心，被蹂躏到发热充血的甬道发出可悲的哀鸣，无可奈何的吞进如此客观的硕大，边缘的穴肉早已不堪重负的拉伸到极限，若不是魔尊身体天赋异禀，只怕这样的尺寸早已将那可怜的蕊心撕裂，然而即便如此，充血红肿的穴口隐约血丝蔓延，已是不堪忍受的模样。

“尊上，尊上……若只有你我二人，该有多好……”

天帝微微的叹息，嫉妒的思绪早已湮灭了所有的清明，他一手按住魔尊平滑如洗的脊背，一手将那绳棍缓缓掠入，粗糙的绳身在脆弱的肠道内翻搅，原始的快感早已离体而去，取而代之是内脏被碰触的惊悚和快要被撑爆的疼痛，魔尊顿时哀嚎出声。

“呜呜，什么东西，快出去，出去啊！！啊……”

天帝忽而俯下了身，在那红的透明的耳垂上咬了一口，惹得魔尊喘息不断，但手上的动作却并未停止，那恐怖的绳柱终于推到了肠道的顶点，再也前进不得，簇拥的肠壁颤栗着想要推出肆虐的异物，却不由自主的被破开，被推攘着开出可以容纳的空间。

魔尊已不再叫嚷，而是从咬紧的血迹斑斑的唇间发出不成调的呻吟，每一次天帝抽插那粗大的绳柱，总是会让被凌虐的彻底的后穴疼痛无比，他微阖着凤眸，死死咬紧了牙关，想着等对方松开自己，一定要治他一个大不敬之罪！

什么魔后尊位，统统见鬼去吧，就该让他去不毛之地与妖兽为伴……他心中不停的腹诽，睫毛簌簌而动，强忍着难熬的剧痛，然而那绳柱却缓缓的退了出去，还未等他松了一口气，比那绳柱更为粗长的两根冰柱就着松散无比的花口辖着闯劲冲来，险些让他都喘不上气。

青年仿若被钉住翅膀的小鸟一样挣扎不休，用上了剩余的全部力气，但被捆仙绳缚住的他毫无反抗能力，只能痛骂出声，一句咒骂却在对方交替的律动中支离破碎：

“天帝，你疯了吗？呜呜……你去死，啊啊啊啊……”

熟悉的脉动从肢体相连的地方传来，不同的是往日只有一个，如今却是双重震动，魔尊的唇早已颤抖不歇，他虽然知晓龙有双根，但天帝穷奇夜神他们敬畏自己，从来不敢施展，如今这天帝一时呷醋，竟不管不顾的使了两根来战，当真是不堪的折磨。

然而两根巨柱将那狭窄的花径撑得满满，却也不间断的在那敏感的肠壁上连番碾压，魔尊早已软伏了身子，只凭着天帝双手扶着才避免倒去，只是一来二去的冲撞，不知怎的渐渐麻酥酥的感觉自背上袭来，方才吐过一次水的小雀儿又忍不住抬起了头。

“唔………啊，哈啊，嗯，不，不要……”

粉白色的柱身很快又变得硬邦邦的，然而被红绳死死困住，却无法释放，魔尊泪眼朦胧的抬起了头，想要告饶，却在后方那人频频如海浪一般的侵袭中失了声，只能微闭着眼，从鼻子里发出暧昧的呻吟，引得天帝越发兴奋，扒开红红白白的臀瓣，肆意攻击。

久经人事的甬道终于被肏开，软垂的肠肉可怜兮兮的耷拉在穴口外侧，而后被两根并列的巨柱一次一次夹裹着捣入体内，身躯极热，但身后的两根却又极冷，仿佛被穿在粗长的冰柱上，魔尊的意识都有些模糊起来，唯有零星散逸的喘息是最后的坚持。

被揉烂的花心终于越来越热，越来愈热，蓬勃的快感绵绵不断，惹得前方被捆住的鸟儿也欲要展翅高飞，却被勒紧了根部丝毫不能释开，魔尊不由勉强拾起最后一丝清醒的思绪，在天帝冲撞的空隙间期期艾艾的叫道：

“松，松开，你快松开……唔，我受不住了……快啊……”

后颈一紧，却是天帝张口，森森利齿叼住了那脖颈上的皮，似猛兽戏耍着掌中的猎物，他在煞白的耳侧叫道：“尊上说只要我一个，我就松开……”一面又伸手在那冠状沟处来回摩挲，越发灭顶的刺激几乎要让旭凤窒息，可被扎牢的根部还是不能释放所有。

“唔……不……不行……”

尽管那不上不下的感觉那么难受，可魔尊依旧记挂着还跪在外头的穷奇夜神，夜神乖巧贴心，穷奇莽撞却纯真，他怎么舍得下，怎么能够就此屈从天帝？绝对不可以！

听见魔尊的回答，天帝不怒反笑，他早知道是这样的回应，无论在床上做过多少次，尊上总是不能忘记那两个，哪怕……自己是付出最多，牺牲最大的一个……

他不再说话，而是泄愤似得九浅一深的冲刺，急剧的动作快得只见模糊的虚影，交合处层层叠叠而生无数的粉色泡沫，摩擦那处肠壁的力道也瞬息增大无数倍，叫魔尊溃不成军，面色涨得通红，身不由己的随着后方的人摇摆，意欲喷发的欲望青筋迸出，却不得纾解。

魔尊的脸开始发白，浑身冷汗淋漓，被束缚根部的欲望此刻已将快乐完全转化成了疼痛，被恶意挤压的尿道此刻只能淅淅沥沥喷出一点点清液，带来灼痛无比的感受，他终于再一次的哀叫出声：“松开，松，松开……”

天帝扳过魔尊的脸，惊觉对方已然达到忍耐的极限，终于若有似无的叹了口气，在背上舔了一口道：“求我……”一面缓缓从熟透几乎散发热气的股道中退出，旋即狠狠的一杵到底。

“呃……啊！求，求你，啊啊啊……”

魔尊终于脱口而出求饶，那绳结在天帝的掐诀声中松开了根部，连续喷发而出的精液让他浑身抽搐着，几乎要软瘫在乱糟糟的床铺上，但折磨依旧没有结束，天帝两根粗长的坚挺依然在体内不停肆虐，毫无软化的迹象。

“不，不行了……饶了我，不要了……呜呜呜……”

魔尊睁圆了凤眸，被红绳捆着的双手无意识的抓挠着黑色的被褥，拼命挪动着不得自由的身子，想要逃开这样的酷刑，可天帝还是残忍的攫住弧线优美的细腰，不知疲倦的律动着，软哒哒的凤头又一次迫于无奈的抬起，继续为快感所主导而勃发壮大。

细细的啜泣随着不间断噗嗤噗嗤的声响从开着的门透出来，夜神仿佛已经变成了一尊石像，一动也不动，唯有微微颤抖的嘴角和满掌的血渍泄露了不平静的内心，而穷奇则一拳接一拳的击打着膝盖两侧的石板，直到那坚硬的石块变成齑粉为止。

他骤然抬起头，望向眼睛一眨不眨盯着地面的夜神，出声道：“难道你就眼睁睁看着尊上被他羞辱不成，我们冲进去，二打一绝对有胜算。”

“稍安勿躁，尊上并未发话，我们还是再等待片刻。”夜神抬起眼皮看了他一眼，讷讷的道，这副窝囊的模样越发惹得穷奇火起：“你胆子小不去，我去！照这样折腾，尊上不死也要去了半条命，我去！一切后果我来承担！”

说罢，穷奇陡然从地上跃起，自顾自的推门而去，夜神眼眸闪烁，在心底数了三个数：一、二、三……下一刻，穷奇颀长的身躯被人远远抛了出来，狼狈不堪的趴在地上，鼻血直流，几乎没有爬起来的力气。

而那扇门嘭的一声关上，将所有的声音和景象都藏了起来，夜神稍稍抖了抖，越发将跪着的身子挺直了些，天帝势大，又武力超群，只有穷奇这个傻子才会一而再、再而三的撸虎须，自己可没那么傻，还是明哲保身要紧。

他不知穷奇趴在地上，血都流到了衣襟上都不晓得擦一擦，原来是在回味方才在那寝殿看见的景致，素来骄傲无比的尊上被天帝压着为所欲为，那感觉真的太棒了……

Tbc……


End file.
